


Get Lost

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, M/M, Multi, Oops?, Other, Poor Connor (Detroit: Become Human), how the fuck did it get angsty?, this wasn't supposed to be angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: When Gavin tells Connor to get lost, Connor takes it literally and ends up getting lost.





	Get Lost

It’s a slow day in the precinct. There’s hasn’t been any pressing cases and so far, crimes had been low all week. It left most of the officers bored or taking days off while the others were forced to stay and do paperwork under Fowler’s orders. Gavin, Hank, and Connor were amongst them. Both Hank and Gavin were grumbling about the pile of work they had to do while Connor sped through his, finishing pile after pile in under a minute. And since Connor had finish his paperwork early as usual, that left him with nothing to do. He watched Hank work for a minute before deciding to make him some more coffee.

He stood up and left his desk, humming happily as he made his way to the break room. He could hear the rain trickling faintly outside the window. It had been sprinkling all morning. Connor continued listening to it as he moved about and made the lieutenant’s coffee. He was about to leave when he saw Gavin swearing as he threw away his empty coffee cop with a grumble. He decided to be nice and made another a cup of coffee. He then left the break room and gave the lieutenant his coffee first. Hank mumbled his thanks and Connor moved on to Gavin’s desk.

“Detective Reed? I made you some coffee.” he chirped, placing the cup on his desk.

Gavin looked up for a moment before scowling at the android.

“I don’t need your fucking charity.” he sneered.

“But- “

“I said get lost, plastic prick!”

Get lost? How do you do that? Connor doesn’t know but he decides to obey, not wanting to provoke the detective any longer. He left the detective alone, heading out to the lobby. He waved goodbye to the receptionists and left the precinct. He felt raindrops fall onto his face as he walked through the parking lot, but he didn’t mind. It felt nice on his skin. When he reached the street, he looked about before choosing a random direction. He ignored the guidance program in his system and let his feet carry him towards wherever. He walks on and on, taking in the sights around him. He doesn’t realize that he’s getting further away from the station. He doesn’t even look back. He wanders on, gazing around him again at the many buildings and places he had yet to explore.

Meanwhile, back at the station, Hank looked up from his terminal after what had been fifteen minutes. His eyes landed on Connor’s empty desk.

_Where the fuck did that android go now?_

Hank stood up and stretched, his joints popping softly. He yawned before walking to the break room. When he looked in the room, there was no sight of Connor. He left and checked the archive room. The android wasn’t there either. He checked the interrogation rooms next. No Connor. He checked the holding cells. He wasn’t there either. Hank then decided that Connor probably went out to get him lunch. He returned to his desk and went back to working on the report he left off of. Several minutes passed and Connor hadn’t showed up yet. He waited another ten minutes and when Connor never walked in, Hank started to worry. He stood up and walked through the bullpen, approaching an officer who had just come in.

“Hey, have you seen Connor by any chance?” Hank asked.

“Your android? I’m afraid not, Lieutenant. If you’ll excuse me, I need to dry off. It’s pouring out there.” the officer answered, stepping around Hank and walking off.

It made Hank worry more at the thought of Connor being alone in the rain. Though Connor denied he ever felt cold, Hank could always tell he actually did. Hank often had to give Connor his jacket when he saw Connor shivering, ignoring the androids denial in feeling it. And now, Connor’s probably out there cold and alone. Hank felt unsure of what to do next. He couldn’t go out to find Connor with the weather like this. The android would get fussy should he get sick.

Back with Connor, the android found himself walking through the more rundown part of Detroit. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, feeling unsure about this area of the city. He’d never been here. Hank had always told him to stay away from there, saying that it was riddled with red ice addicts and anti-android protesters. Hank was right as Connor look around and saw a few humans huddled around a barrel fire and smoking, passing a bag of red ice around. Ignoring them, Connor trudged on through the slums. He found himself not liking it here. He felt uncomfortable and alone. It didn’t help that it was slowly starting to get dark. Connor did not like the dark. He didn’t want to be here anymore, so he turned around and walked back. But…then he paused. Was that the right way? How did he get here? He doesn’t know but he’s starting to feel scared, missing Hank more than ever. He wanted…He wanted to go home. Why did he listen to Gavin? Why did he leave the precinct? Bursting into tears, he blindly ran down the street. He ignored the stares of nearby protestors and users, wildly turning at corners. That just makes him stray further. Unsure of what to do next, Connor slows down and stops in front of an old bench. Sniffling, he settled on the bench and curled up into a ball.

_I want to go home._

His LED flickered to red as his stress levels steadily rose. The longer he stayed out here, the more he missed Hank and his warmth. Feeling homesick, he curled up even more and began sobbing as Hank’s name fell from his lips over and over. The sky above him slowly turned darker. The rain fell harder, the wind blowing harsher. It had even gotten colder than it already was.

Back at the precinct, Hank paced back and forth by his desk. It had been over a few hours since Connor disappeared. He was starting to really worry. He couldn’t hear himself over the sound of the rain outside. It was really pouring now. He hoped Connor was ok. Then, as another minute passed, Hank’s phone buzzed and a message from Connor popped. Hank scrambled to read it, his worry growing more.

_< I’m lost, Hank. Please come find me. I’m scared and I want to go home. I miss you.>_

Hank’s heart dropped at the message. He quickly replied and grabbed his jacket and keys, heading out of the bullpen. He ran past Tina and Chris who looked at him in concern and stole an umbrella before dashing out the door, ignoring the chirp of the receptionist. He ran through the rain with his umbrella and quickly got to his car, unlocking it and throwing the door open before jumping into the driver’s seat. He drove off and began looking around for Connor. He checked Jimmy’s (and somehow managed to resist buying a drink) and he wasn’t there. He check the bridge and Chicken Feed. Not there either. He then rolled up to New Jericho. But Connor wasn’t there either. Sighing, he pulled up to the red light and pulled his phone out. It buzzed as another messaging came in from Connor. _< Hank? Are you almost there? I’m scared. It’s getting darker.>_

Hank’s heart broke at the message, hands shaking as he typed out a reply.

_< Hold on for me a little longer, baby. Tell me where you are so I can find you.>_

A few seconds pass before Connor replies.

_< The slums. I know you told me to stay from there, but I just walked on. I’m sorry, Hank.>_

_< It’s ok. I’ll be there soon. Hold on, Connor.>_

_Everything will be alright._

Hank put his phone down, heart pounding as the light turned green and he drove on. He so badly wanted to speed down the street, but he couldn’t risk himself getting into a crash. He drove carefully, only speeding up when he noticed the buildings slowly become more decrepit. He saw red ice users scrambling into the dark alleyways and protesters breaking up their groups. Hank sighed, driving on, taking turns and backroads as he searched for Connor. He drove another dark road and was about to give up when he spotted a familiar bright blue ring glowing faintly in the dark. He pulled up to the curb, his headlights illuminating the area in front of him and revealing Connor curled up on the bench. A soft swear left Hank’s lips as he quickly got out of the car with the umbrella. He ran over to Connor. The sound of footsteps echoed in the android’s ears and he looked up at the source, eyes widening when he realized who it was.

“Hank!”

Connor scrambled from his spot on the bench, throwing himself into Hank’s waiting arms. Hank pulled him close, hoping his body heat would be enough to warm the android.

“Connor…Thank fuck. God, I thought you were hurt or something. You’re not, are you? You’re ok, right?” he murmured, checking Connor over for injuries.

Connor scanned himself and ran a diagnostic, shaking his head when nothing pressing came up.

“I-I’m ok, Hank. Just c-cold.” he answered, shivering and wrapping his arms around himself.

Hank sighed, look at Connor again before holding him tight again.

“Oh, baby. How did you even end up here?” he asked, puling back and cupping his face with a hand.

“I…” Connor broke down sobbing. “I didn’t mean to! I-I was trying to be nice to Gavin earlier a-and he t-told me to get l-lost, so I did. I-I didn’t want to make him mad, so I-I listened to him. P-Please don’t be mad!”

Hank rubbed his back, his heart breaking at the sound of his lover crying in his arms.

“Oh, Connor. I’m not mad, sweetheart. Never at you.” he answered, kissing his forehead.

“But I…”

Hank shushed him, shaking his head.

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know. Gavin didn’t mean to for you to get lost _literally_. It’s a saying. It means go away.” he explained softly, watching Connor’s LED flicker to yellow.

“Oh. Wait! _Y-You’re_ not going to make me get lost too, are you?”

“Of course not, darling. You know I wouldn’t. I love you so fucking much.” Hank answered, pulling him into a kiss.

Connor kissed back, not wanting to let go. Unfortunately, Hank is human, and humans need to breathe. He pulled back and stared up into his lover’s eyes. He sighed then went back to burying his face in Hank’s chest.

“Let’s go home, sweetheart.” Hank murmured.

Connor nodded and Hank helped him to his car, giving Connor his jacket once they were settled inside. The ride home was silent save Connor’s occasional sniffling. Eventually, Connor went into stasis and Hank drove in complete silence all the way home. When they did get home, Hank helped him into the house and into dry clothes before tucking him into bed. He watched Connor sleep for a moment, running his fingers through the android’s soft hair. Settling in, he pulled Connor close and kissed his temple before falling asleep. He swore he’d get Gavin back for what he’d done.


End file.
